Squadron Of Zero
by xXSniperKingXx
Summary: Louise was hoping to summon a magnificent to be her familiar, but what she got was something she never thought possible, a Squad of highly trained and very dangerous soldiers, will Louise be able yo control them or will everything just fall to pieces? Rated T for Blood and Language. No longer taken O.C.s
1. How it began

**This is my fanfiction story of Fusion fall I've thought about this story a lot so I hope you all like it. ****Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me, that's right, I don't own the The familiar of Zero, Cartoon network or Fusion fall Except my O.C. Frost SoulGhost, and River MoonShield.**

POV Frost

Another day gone, another day protecting Mount Blackhead, nothing changed. I was there for a good month when all I wanted to do was go out and fight. But I had my orders and I'm not one to disobey. Leaning back in my chair, feet on the table, I sighed out of boredom.

"Nothing ever happens, all we do is make sure those dammed squads get their orders from Dexlabs." I said to myself while others around me monitored the scanners and security cameras.

"If you're that bored why not go to the training room?" one boy asked me while writing a message to his sister I think.

"I'm the best fighter here, why would I need to train?" I asked leaning farther back in the chair.

"Why not go out on patrol?" he asked looking at me while the message sent on the computer.

"To boring" I replied plainly.

"Well you're stuck being bored" he said getting up and leaving the building.

Finally flipping back and out of the chair, it fell with a thud, I landed on my feet and placed it back where it was originally and left as well. Looking toward the mess hall, my stomach growled. It was then I remembered I didn't eat breakfast. After grabbing a tray I entered the line where Grandma stuffum was serving her usual food, which didn't look like food at all by the way, when she noticed my bored look.

"What is wrong child, you seem sad" she asked

"There is nothing to do, I wanted to go out and fight but Dexlabs says my 'Powers' are too strong to use in the field and 'could cause problems' so I'm stuck here." I explained stepping back so others could get their food, most turned green just by looking at it, while she continued serving.

"I know, I want to fight too but someone needs to server all these hungry children." She said gesturing to the line.

"Hey granny, I want some grub here!" a boy shouted from the line.

Grandma stuffum grew red with anger but plopped a pile of goo onto his tray.

"What the neck is this?" he asked in disgust.

I slapped him on the back of the head "Its food Number Four" I said quickly back stepping to avoid his punch.

I told Grandma stuffum I'd talk with her later, she seemed happy and eager to continue our conversation, and followed Number Four to a table where Number Three was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, I sat next to Ed who was eating god knows what.

"Sup big guy?" I asked Ed waiting for him to swallow.

"Hi Frost, nothing really, earlier I asked Coco for some comics to read, that's about It." he said taking another bite.

"Hey Frost, why'd you slap me on the head?" Number Four asked poking the goo he was given.

"You were being rude, you know how much I hate people who are rude." I explained.

"By the way Frost, what did you mean when you said "your powers" in the lunch line?" he asked looking at me through his golden colored hair.

"Hmm? Oh that, well…it's complicated. I don't think you'd want to hear that boring story anyway" I told him taking a bite of the food, which truthful wasn't that bad, just then Mac and Coco walked over and sat with us as well.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin?" he asked, coco laid two of her plastic eggs which opened to show two lunch boxes.

"Frost was gonna tell us how she got her powers" Number three said excitedly.

"I never said-" I begun but was interrupted.

"You have powers?" Mac asked looking surprised "Cococo coco cocococo?" Coco asked, she basically repeated what Mac asked.

I sighed in annoyance, "You guys really want to know how I got my powers?" I asked every one of them nodded. "I was born with them. They first emerged from their dormant state when I first went to sign up to help fight."

Every one of them begun listening eager to hear what happened next.

"The recruiting center what attacked by some of Fuse's minions, the creatures seemed different however, they were much stronger then a normal fuse freaks, almost like each one was Fusion, the guards were nearly destroyed if it wasn't for me." I explained closing my eye remembering that day.

"What happened next?" Mac and Number Three asked simultaneously.

"I risked my life to save what I thought was a K.N.D operative, he'd been knocked out near the beginning when we were attacked, nearly trampled to death. Carrying him out of harm's way this big golem like creature noticed and attacked me."

Everyone gasped fearing what might happen next. "It was separate from the rest, the only one they couldn't get, it nearly killed me. I lay on the ground covered in blood, cuts, and bruises, I lay there helplessly watching as it started its final blow, the one I thought would kill me. That's when it happened, almost in an instant, I felt no pain, was on my feet again, and the monster missing an arm."

By this time other kids from other tables had begun listening to my story as well.

"In that instant I saw…something, I think were memories…memories of a girl, with her left eye on fire with a blue flame, fighting death itself, to try and save her friend, her close…and only friend. Seeing that made me realize what I had to do, my eye's too begun to glow, but with a green and red flame each to match my eyes, I had grabbed the trooper's weapon and took off. The golem tried to smash me again but I dodged it, I then ran up its arm and onto its head, the rifle then…changed, to what looked like a cannon, firing it once completely destroyed the golem's head where it then dissolved into fusion matter.

Everyone was holding their breath waiting for the next part of my story.

"The whole thing was over before I even knew it began, i only know what happened because of the security cams, anyways, the rifle had changed back and I fell to my knee's nearly passing out. I don't know from where but another monster had appeared and grabbed me by my arm" I explained holding my left arm "in one motion…my arm was gone and in the monsters mouth" I explained as my tears ran down my face.

Everyone was pale with fear and sadness, probably regretting about asking,

"I had finally passed out by then, when I woke it had been about a six or seven months. At the time my last memory was the creature with my arm, I had panicked and looked at my arm…I then laughed nervously, thinking they had reattached it."

No one, and I mean no one, was expecting what I had to say next,

"They got your arm back at least" Number Four said with a pat on the back trying to cheer me up.

"No…my arm was long gone" I replied,

Everyone looked in disbelief,

"But your arm is…" Mac begun…but never finished.

I removed the metal sleeve of my armor, everyone stared again, but this time at the metallic limb in place of my left arm.

"Oh my god!" Number Three said covering her mouth,

"I know, the doctors had to give me this because what was left, if anything was left, was too damaged or in pieces. So this took its place", I said holding my Robotic palm up to my chest. "I never wanted to do anything but help in this dame war and this is what it got me!" I shouted slamming my hands onto the table creating a large dent in the metal.

Not one set of eyes were anywhere but on me, I stood there crying, finally I ran out of the building and back to my room.

_**Frosts room**_

I lay on the bed in my quarters still crying, remembering that day in the hospital, the moment they told me my arm was no longer able to be reattached.

***Flashback***

"No…no you must be joking my arm is…" my words seemed lost to me as I pulled all the bindings off to reveal the metal erecting from my body. "Wha-What is this?" I asked nearly about to panic.

"It was the best we could do to help you, you need both your arms to"

"Don't tell me what I need, I want my arm!" I shouted at him as the tears ran down my face,

"I'm sorry Charlotte, we did all we could but your arm was in pieces, there was nothing we could do, I'm sorry" the doctor said removing his glasses and placing his hand on my shoulder.

I felt like was out of place, but it wasn't long after that when kids I remembered from the station so long ago. They had left me gifts and stuff to say thanks for saving them so long ago. I was given a set of redish-pink set armor call Atomic armor I think by one girl with red pig tails, another boy gave me this Robotic eye piece, and a dozen of unopened creates, the boy I saved even showed up, he had a cast on his and had bandages on most of his body, probably from a recent battle he was in.

"Hey, remember me?" he asked.

"Not your name." I replied with a smile "Right, I'm Robert but my codename River MoonShield. I was the Urban Ranger you saved at the recruiting center, remember?" He said finally introducing himself.

"I'm Charlotte Watanuki"

***Flashback ends***

There was a knock on my door causing me to lose my train of thought."Coming" I said walking to the door. I opened it to see the Mac, Coco, Number Three and Four, and finally Ed

"Hey we came to apologize for making you tell that story" Mac explained.

"No, you wanted to know and I'm alright with telling you, it's just... I get overemotional sometimes." I explained "Come in guys" I said with a gesture inviting them into the medium sized room.

"Nice place you got here, this is the first time I've seen it" Mac said sitting on my bed

"It's nothing special" I said opening the mini fridge and grabbing a few sodas. "Catch guys" I said tossing them the sodas. They each caught one, but Ed's just hit his head with a clank, I laughed just like the others watching Ed tried to open his soda.

"Frost, how come you never told anyone about your arm?" Mac asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, I never wanted this arm so I thought if no one knew it was there…" I said this while looking at my robotic arm.

"What about it? That thing is cool!" Mac exclaimed,

"Yeah, you're just like the cyborgs in my favorite movie!" Ed shouted finally opening the can of soda.

"Cococo co coco cococococo!" she said,

"Really Coco?" she nodded.

"We're your friends Frost, we don't care what happens or what happened to you." Number Three said holding one of her Rainbow monkeys.

For several hours we just hung out playing around with each other and watched TV, I even showed them my drawing collection, self drawn of course, soon we saw it was 10:30 and everyone had to leave. Leaving, they all said goodbye, Number Three gave me a hug, Number Four and I fist bumped, and the others said good night. Shutting off my lights I turned on my TV, pulled off my armor and slipped into my pajamas. Like always nothing good was on, not surprising seeing how late it was, turning off my TV I turned on the lamp on my drawing table and begun to sketch. I had been working on, for what seemed like only minutes which turned into out to be almost an hour. My Roommate River, was finally back from his late night patrol. Entering with a yawn he walked over to me.

"Hey its 11:25 you need to get some sleep" he said patting my back.

"Why, we got nothing but another boring day tomorrow" I said putting down my pencil and looking toward him.

"You haven't checked your Email yet have you?" he asked climbing onto the top bunk of our bunk bed.

Opening my holographic computer I checked my Email and sure enough I had an unread message. It was from Dexter,

"Frost, I need you and River down hereto help with an experiment here in Tech square that could possibly help us win this war, I'll be sending an escort to pick you up. I will explain myself when you two get here. Dexter."

I reread the letter a couple more times and thought to myself "What could Dexter need with us? We're just troopers"

"I'll guess we'll find out when we get there, Frost" River said looking down on me from his bed.

"You can always could guess what people are thinking huh?" I said sarcastically closing my email and turning off the lamp.

He didn't respond and all I heard was a soft snore. Smiling to myself I yawned and climbed into my bunk, slowly drifting to sleep.

**Mount Blackhead main gate**

The next day came like any other, routine training courses and combat simulations as well as some flight simulators with the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and some other K.N.D. vehicles. River and I were waiting for this 'escort' to take us to Tech square.

"They want us at Tech square so they will no doubt send replacements for us." I said crossing my arms standing by the front gate of Mount Blackhead. Waiting around took forever, but after a minute we could hear a scamper in the distance, taking a minute to get to the landing pad it finally stopped, after a second the Scamper opened and out walked two kids, they looked like members of the K.N.D, followed by Ben Tennyson, Rex, Bobo, Agent Six, and Samurai Jack.

"Hello and welcome to Mount Black Head" one of the officials from nearby had said greeting them with a hand shack.

"We're here for Frost Soulghost and River Moonshield." Six said getting right to the point "These two we brought are here to replace them."

I looked at River as we stood behind the crowd "Told you" I said smiling, River just turned red with anger.

"Ah yes we've been expecting you, Number 417 show these two where they'll be working"

"Yes sir"

The two new kids then followed him.

"Come on River" I said pushing through the crowd, he followed, the two of us then stood in attention "Frost Soulghost reporting"

"River Moonshield reporting" we said with a salute.

"At ease you two, come on, get in, we're in a hurry" Ben said walking back into the Scamper. We followed while Rex, Bobo, Six, and Jack climbed in behind us.

"Let's get back to City station Number 609" Ben said patting the pilot on the shoulder, with a nod we took off.

"So why are we needed at Tech square?" River asked curiously.

"You'll see when we get there" Six said taking a seat.

It had been an hour's ride to city station, and even longer because we had to ride in a Limo, of all things, all the way to Tech Square. Finally we had arrived at Dexlabs main building where Dexter and Computeres were waiting out front.

"Frost, it's good to see you again." Dexter said as he shook my hand.

"Likewise" I replied, we had been friends in school so our history goes back.

"I'm glad you made it, I take it everything was explained to you?" he asked as we walked down the long corridor.

"No sir, not one word" River replied.

"Really? I thought Ben would have told you" he said looking at him.

"Six wouldn't let me" Ben explained shrugging.

"Well in any case you're here and that's all that matters." Dexter said walking into a large room that looked to be filled with chemicals and scientists. "Frost, I'm putting you in charge of a special task Squad. With your help we could easily win this war with your help. I'll leave the boring details out for you, basically you are going to need a team. And a good one, make sure you pick them wisely." He said explaining to me.

I smiled and place my Robotic eye piece over my left eye, "I won't let you down Dexter" with a nod and pat on the back he Emailed me a list of potential candidates for my squad.

Finally walking into yet another large room this one looked more like a command center.

"The candidates are located all over your job is to find them, also you can choose those who aren't on the list as long as they meet our expectations is that clear?" Dexter finished walking over to a large machine.

"Yes sir, Dexter" I said with a nod.

"Good, now lastly I have a prototype of a portable Nano station I would like you to test out for me, not right but when convenient." He handed what looked like a slightly larger Nano com.

"Cool, this will come in handy," I said replacing my old Nano com.

"You'll get your first assignment starts tomorrow, for now your free to look over you mission and get some rest." Six said staring at River and I.

With a nod we left.

**Hey everyone I here saying this chapter is now retyped and re posted, so i hope to get more readers. Should anyone have any ideas on what this squad should do please write it in the review or in a pm and I'll see you all in chapter 3!  
**


	2. Something unexpected

**Hello all I'm finally able to continue this Story thanks to my reviewers, so I'm saying thanks and, if I haven't already, I'm going to retype and repost the first chapter. So I give a special thanks to Spartan S-999, Jackofalltrades32456, Wing101 and my good friend Riddle-me-think. For those who don't like reading Bio's can just skip this first part, stop at the point where it says KND air space.**

It was only three months after Frost finished putting together her whole team, consisting of six members, including Frost and River. The first was a man named Travis or as he prefers 'Drago', he was about 5'11, 19 years old, as well as our team tech expert, he was great at his work and Frost couldn't have picked a better person. He was handsome to say the least, and he had a scar on his chin that was about it.

Travis had a semi-normal life with his father, Alphonse Cyrodrake, being a famous professor working on a revolutionary tool (which was Travis's inspiration for the Demensional Cutter) and traveled across the world while Travis and his mother stayed in the city. When the fusion fall war started, his mother and father went missing and was ambushed by terrorspawn after taking out a couple of them when he was saved by Blossom of the PowerPuff Girls and was taken to Dexlabs, where he volunteered to join Dexter in order to find his parents. Shortly afterwards, he developed his powers and his now signature weapon, the Demnsional Cutter. He was sent to The Middle of Nowhere because of possible Fusion activity and it may hold to the location of his parents, he joined us there thinking he might find his parents traveling with Frost. Travis wore a pale blue t-shirt with grey pants with a Dexlabs coat (think of Dexter's coat, but open) with his armor underneath.

Next was a kid named Joseph Daniel, he was the team's Recon Specialist, he also was 5'11, and he was 16 years old however. He is usually wearing a black ski mask and shades, a black three-quarter shirt underneath a black combat vest with a lot of pockets, fingerless gloves, black cargo pants, black boots, and a black cloak with a hood. He always carries his AR-15 with ACOG scope and foregrip that was given to him by his father before the fall, a plasma sniper rifle made by Dexter himself, a ninjato he was given by his uncle when he visited Japan and a Five-Seven pistol also given to him by his dad. His mom died during his birth. He and his dad lived the average middle class life until fusion fall hit and his dad disappeared. During the chaotic times he had to fend for himself while searching for his father and started improvising and learning how to survive. He joined the squad after meeting them while looking for his father at Camp Kidney.

The third man was named Winged, he was 18 years old and 4 ft tall, as short as he was he was Athletically built with lightly tanned skin, he was the group scout, he was very resourceful and could use pretty much anything that will help him achieve his objective. Langit: A Multi Form High-Tech weapon that he thought up and was created for him as a gift and reward from Dexter to help him fight. Has a Solar Battery that allows it to generate electricity making it more dangerous. Created by Dexter and Ryan for Wings use painted in Silver and Blue. His weapon had four different forms in it, Arnis, Bo staff, a lance form, and a hook form. A Pair of Bracers that have Hidden Blades attached to them for battle and able to fire small energy beams to kill. Can also be used to block attack as it has a small force field attached to it, all in all it can be considered a High-Tech Hidden Blade version from Assassins Creed. The name Kamay came from the Tagalog for hand, but this one is a combination of Kamatayan and Buhay the Filipino for Death and Life respectively. He had a somewhat normal life, but he was a bit of a weird boy from the Philippines, at least in normal times. When Wing was Ten years old their family moved to New York due to his Fathers Job as an in Engineer. There he met Ryan Salvatore a weapons nut of the same age. The two them quickly bonded and become best friends both due to interest in adventures, weapons and for being outcast in school. Despite his personality and appearance Ryan was a genius especially in weapons construction. For two years the two them work together Wing helping Ryan test his weapons and Training. Everything changed when the Fusion Fall War started. Fusions attacked the city and both wanting to protect their family they decided to fight as they tried to evacuate. While the two of them managed to defeat several terrorspawn and a fusion, Ryan was unfortunately severely injured and lost his legs in the attack.

Fourth kind was named Jake, 4'5, 14 years old with a fine tuned body for long runs and heavy loads. He has high endurance and dose more of long jogs then runs or sprints. He's the group Medic but also has a thing for explosives; all his weapons are explosive related, mine packs, frag grenades, flash bombs, grenade launcher, and missile launcher. Frost tried asking him how he got the way he is but never told her. He had a fairly calm life style in the suburbs with quite a few friends to hang out with. His mother was a veteran solder and father was part of demolitions. His life was full of somewhat lazy days and fireworks, and he loved every bit of their homemade explosives being used on 4th of July or any holiday they could use them on for that matter. He has gone slunking with his family, but due to an accident, been lost in the cave system for a time. Ever since, he's been scared of tight, small and sometimes dark places. For those asking why he's a medic instead of some sort of Demo man, it's because he's hurt others using his explosives so he had to learn a lot about healing and treating wounds, no matter how whoever got them.

**K.N.D. Air space**

**Scamper**

By now the group was returning from an overnight mission from in the middle of nowhere, nearly all the team was asleep from exhaustion and was asleep at the stations in their K.N.D. Scamper. One of the only people awake was River, who was driving the Scamper, nearly about to fall asleep at the wheel.

"Stay awake." Frost commanded slapping River on the back of his head.

"Trying Frost, I'm exhausted." River replied snorting.

"Well, try harder, I want to get home and sleep in my bed not a hospital." Frost said rudely.

"Yeah, yeah." River replied waving her off.

Frost stood behind the drives seat and pulled on his cheeks turning them red, "Sorry" she apologized rubbing her eyes.

River didn't mind her helping him stay awake, in fact he was glad she was doing so, he could never stay awake that long by himself. Dazing off again River thought she would attempt to keep him awake again, but instead hear a thud coming from behind the chair.

"Frost?" he asked turning around.

Seeing Frost passed out on the ground, River panicked "Frost!"

With this shout he woke everyone else in the scamper, they all rubber their eyes wondering what happened.

"Guys, Frost passed out, can one you help her to her spot?" River asked looking back toward everyone.

Suddenly there was static being blasted into his ear which no doubt scared him, before the noise vanished.

"What the heck was that?" River asked checking his radio.

"Look out!" Wing Shouted pointing out the window of the Scamper.

Looking back out the Window, River didn't have time to react before flying into some weird green oval shaped 'thing', being met with darkness outside of the window. With sleep still lingering in his mind, he could help but feel sleepy. Attempting to keep himself awake he stood up from his chair before seeing his comrades back to sleep, only this time, on the ground.

"Hey, guys, wake up." River yawned sheepishly shaking Frost, only to have her subconsciously pull him to the ground and cuddly with him.

In that brief moment, he attempted to get loose only to fall asleep on the ground like the rest.

**Earlier**

The second years are now having their Springtime Summoning Ceremony. Nearly everyone is happy with their familiar that they have summoned. The familiars come with various creatures such as a dog, cat, and frogs or have different design such as a eye-like creature with a lightning-like tail.

The blue-haired girl, who just reads books, is named Tabitha. She summoned a large Wind Rhyme Dragon. It has blue scales with white underbelly, large pair of wings.

The students are in awe with her summon as Tabitha is the only one who summoned a dragon-type familiar.

This is followed by Guiche, who was not entirely... content for the lack of better word with his familiar. After his overly dramatic summoning spell, the ground shook and a large mole comes out of the ground. (Get a grip dude you're an Earth magician, so you'll surely summon an Earth-related creature.)

Then is the blonde girl named Montmorency, a water affinity magician, who is quite surprised with her familiar which is a very small green frog.

Kirche summoned a fire salamander, in accordance to her magical affinity which is fire. It has a red scale with white underbelly, a flame on the tip of its tail and as large as a tiger. Kirche named it "Flame."

Prof. Colbert, the bald man wearing a small pair of glasses and a blue coat with white strips on the edges, is overseeing the Springtime Summoning of the second years and is quite happy with the results.

"Have we gone through everyone?" Prof. Colbert asked the class.

"No, not yet." Kirche then looks at Louise's _hidden_ position. "Miss Valliere is left."

Louise is then called out by Prof. Colbert and tells her to perform the ritual. The students around her are not really expecting anything as the result will be largely just a big explosion. Kirche then taunted Louise before Louise starts her summoning

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, Heed my summoning... and bring forth...my familiar!" Louise finishes her chant before casting down her wand.

As expected, a very large explosion occurs after that which is followed by a large crash and metal bending sounds. Smoke covered the yard and quickly dissipated.

Everyone is quite hurt by that explosion as some are lying on the ground coughing. Guiche then sees his lover interest, Montmorency, and quickly assists her. But Montmorency isn't responding to her and her eyes are revealing a very very unusual surprise. Guiche notices it and looks at the direction of Montmorency's line of sight and is dumb-founded.

Before Louise, who is on the grass and dumb-founded, is a large unusual, metallic and green sort of object that has pulled up grass and dirt leaving a path behind it. The other students, who later see it, gasp along with Prof. Colbert. Prof. Colbert is quite surprised and very intrigued.

With a load clank, what looked like a door fell off the side of the object, and out came a boy wearing an orange shirt with silver colored armor covering his upper body. Black pants with more armor covering his shins and knees, he pulled behind him another boy and a girl.

The girl wore red armor that covered her whole body, except her head, while her face was partially covered by what looked like metal. The boy wore a uniform unlike anything anyone had ever seen.

Following him was yet another boy wearing a white coat with a gray undershirt and blue pants, he also dragged two bodies behind him, both boys, one of the boys nothing but black gear, while the other boy had a plain white shirt, black pants, a cloak and thick heavy boots.

"Put them over here." One of them said laying the four bodies of the ground. "See if you can make some coffee."

Louise, along with the rest of the class, and Prof. Colbert all stare in amassment at what was happening.

"They're commoners. Typical Louise." One of the students commented.

The other students the chuckle at Louise's demise and continues to comment on the commoners. To their surprise the all heard the sound of clicking before turning to see the boy with the armor holding some large object over his shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?" he yelled at them.

The other boy heard the yelling and rushed out of the big metal object pointing some small 'thing' from a holster on his leg, at the students before seeing they were just humans. With a sigh he replaced the thing in the pouch on his leg.

"Lower you weapon Jake; you're going to scare them." He said walking over to him.

"Sorry, Drago, they just startled me." Jake said placing the large metal object on a magnet he had under his shirt.

Jake continued checking on the four while Drago walked up to the pink haired girl, who was the closet, before kneeling to meet her eye level.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at her.

"What did you say?" Louise asked, but Drago didn't understand what she said.

Reaching into a pocket on his coat, Drago he pulled out a small device then spoke into it.

"Can you understand me?" he spoke into it as the device repeated it in several languages, until he stopped it at French because that's what she responded to.

"Yes, I understand" Louise nodded, the device translated back into English.

Drago then pulled a wire from the device and plugging it into his headset radio.

"Who are you?" Louise asked.

"My name is Drago, and you are?"

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière."

"Long name, odd" Drago thought turning his attention to Prof. Colbert. "Sir, can you tell me where I am? And what is going on here?"

Prof. Colbert was partially intrigued by the man, he spoke an unknown language but then his voice is repeated from the object he once held into what they could understand.

"You're in the courtyard of the Tristain Academy of Magic. We are performing the Springtime Summoning Ritual. My student Louise de La Valliere" He points to the pink-haired girl who suddenly gulped loudly. "Summoned you and your companions here as her familiars."

"Professor Colbert, please let me try again" Louise cried, "no one's ever summoned a human before, or six for that matter!" she said. Poking Drago in his chest with her wand only to have it swatted away.

"I'm sorry Miss Valliere but the spring time Summoning is a holy retrial, I cannot let you do it again" Colbert said as she tried again, now complete the contract" Prof. Colbert ordered.

By now Drago had walked back over to Jake and the others, checking in on their… 'Conditions'.

"How bad are they?" Drago asked kneeling besides Frost.

"They're going to be fine, they're still asleep surprisingly." Jake commented.

Drago turned around, when he felt a tapping on his shoulder, to see Louise standing behind him blushing. With a sigh he kneeled in front of her once again.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You should consider yourself lucky." Louise told Drago before kissing him on the lips.

"Why you sly dog you!" Jake joked before Louise kissed him too.

Suddenly the two of them felt a strong burning sensation and their bodies start heating up.

"Aaahh!" The two of them fell on all fours on the grass, breathing heavily.

"S-stop this!" Jake shouted, which Louise didn't understand of course.

Both of them continue to gasp in pain until it subsides before they both fainted.

"Great they're all out now." Louise groaned walking up to the other four unconscious figures.

Picking up each figure, Louise gave the three boys a kiss, but was slightly nervous about the girl. Taking a deep breath Louise propped her head up before kissing her on the lips. Louise had closed her eyes but suddenly felt something grab her throat. Opening her eyes, Louise stared into a crimson red eye. Frost held Louise with her left hand before jerking her away.

"Kissing me while I'm asleep is low, and from another girl no less." She spoke keeping a tight grip on Louise neck, while wiping her lips with her other hand "Who the hell are… Aaahh!" she shouted releasing Louise who dropped to the ground coughing.

Prof. Colbert ran over and begun pulling her away from the armored girl, before witnessing something… unexpected. A glow could be seen underneath her left gauntlet; the metal that covered her face had fallen off to reveal a green colored iris, her eyes then begun glowing before she floated in the air, shooting a red and green beams of light shot from her eyes straight up into the sky. She then floated back to the ground before falling on all fours.

"Wh-wh-what the hell was that?" Frost asked panting heavily.

"Did you see that?"

"What did she just do?"

"Is that girl a noble?"

Frost was dizzy, when she tried to stand she stumbled slightly before seeing her mask on the ground, she grabbed it and replaced in on her face before facing Louise, who was behind Prof. Colbert.

"What did you do to me?" Frost demanded as her visible red eye lit to show a red flame.

Taking a step back Prof. Colbert answered, "My student was just completing the contract that binds a familiar to their master."

"Say what now?" Frost asked confused, "You know what, never mind, where is my team?"

"You mean them?" Prof. Colbert replied pointing to the unconscious boys behind her.

"Oh my god!" she shout running up the them, with her right hand she placed two fingers on each of their necks and sighed with relief when she felt a pulse on each one.

"They're just unconscious from the ritual." Colbert said walking up to her.

Frost then bolted up from the ground, "Would someone please tell me whats going on?" she shouted.

"You're in the courtyard of the Tristain Academy of Magic. We are performing the Springtime Summoning Ritual. My student Louise de La Valliere" He points to the pink-haired girl who suddenly gulped loudly. "Summoned you and your companions here as her familiars."

Frost didn't seem to buy his story one bit, she sigh once more then spoke, "Do you even know who we are?"

"M-my familiars." Louise replied still hiding behind Colbert.

"We are Elite super soldiers," Frost replied shaking her head "we're currently trying to win a war with planet fuse, without us, this world is as good as doomed. My question is, why you guys aren't helping us to win this war?" she asked looking up trying to spot planet fuse, but couldn't see it. "Where is planet fuse?" she thought.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about Ms… uhh." Colbert said looking into the sky wondering what Frost was looking at.

"Frost SoulGhost… but Frost will work just fine." she replied look back to Colbert.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid we must leave, another class is coming to perform the summoning." Colbert said pointing to another group of kids walking into the courtyard.

"Ok, bye" she thought walking up to the scamper, "Dame, everything looks fried" Frost complained taking off the side panel on the side of the scamper. "Hey, do you have a place I can stay, my mechanic is out cold and I can't fix these."

Colbert looked at her with a confused look and told her to follow Louise. Frost shrugged before grabbing two of her companions throwing over her shoulder then dragging the other three with her free hand. Everyone was shocked at how strong the girl was, how was she was able to carry five guys, but Louise noticed the other didn't, Frost had a red flame still in her eye and wondered what it was for.

**Louise room**

"I set then on the bed I take it?" Frost asked struggling to pull the three boys through the door.

"You can put one of them on the bed." Louise said sitting at the table.

Frost set River, her companion, on the bed the leaned the others against the wall. Frost looked around the room, noting all little things here and there.

"Tristain Academy of Magic." Frost recalled Colbert saying, "So I take it magic is learned here." She asked crossing her arms.

"Of course," Louise answered.

"Well I've never heard of it," Frost said walking up to the window.

The conversation and explanations afterwards took several hours but Frost and Louise were able to explain everything to one another, from the war with planet Fuse to the kingdom of Tristain.

"So this is a kingdom, where people are divided between Nobles and peasants," Frost began, "Nobles being those who can use magic and peasants being people who can't use magic?"

"Yes" Louise groaned.

"Ok, then Louise why would you call us, we're not pets, you might as well send us back before something bad happens." Frost said hoping she would.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Just the cast the spell again and we're out of your hair."

"As much as I want to agree with you, I can't. The spell is a one way spell that summons various creatures of Halkeginia."

"Ah yes Halkeginia the continent where the five kingdoms like Tristain are located." Frost replied sarcastically.

Before their conversation could continue they were interrupted by groan and moans. Looking back toward her companions she stood up from her chair walking over the five boys.

"You guys have a nice nap?" Frost asked sarcastically.

"Shut up" Joseph replied standing up.

Wing just cracked his neck before stretching.

Drago dusted the dirt off his white coat.

"This place is small" Jake said slightly shivering.

River rolled off the bed hitting his face on the floor, causing everyone but Louise to snicker. "Ow" he said standing up.

"Is everyone awake now?" Frost asked.

"Yes ma'am" River groaned rubbing his nose.

"Good, Drago the Scamper is down and needs to be repaired, some of the systems still work but it can't fly, fix it." Frost ordered.

"Yes ma'am"

"Joseph, Wing we don't know where we are, you know what to do."

Both of them nodded, Wing tapped on the side of his goggles activating them.

Jake, River you two are with me." Frost said pointing to herself.

Jake and River both stood ready to follow Frost till she said otherwise.

"Alright team, move out." Frost ordered.

Louise stood dumbstruck at what happened, Frost gave orders and the guys, some of whom looked older then her, followed her orders and then begun leaving the room to complete the tasks given to them. In about 10 seconds the room was empty and Louise finally snapped back to reality.

"Hey, get back here." Louise shouted running out of the room after them.

Louise looked down both side of the hall to see her familiars starting to walk down the stair case while Wing and Joseph jumped out a window at the other side of the hall.

"Those two are crazy!" Louise thought before turning her attention to the others walking down the stairs.

Louise ran down the spiral stairs after her familiars till she came to the bottom seeing Guiche and a girl named Katie.

"What a restless bunch." Guiche said shrugging his shoulders.

Louise rushed down the stairs panting, catching Guiches and Katie's attention.

"Louise, your familiars just passed by, they were quite rude." Giuche said.

"Catch them." Louise ordered. "I think they're running away."

"I thought you sealed a contract with them?" Guich wondered. "Well I expected nothing less from your familiars Louise. Common sense doesn't apply to them."

"Just help me!"

Running down the stairs once more Louise figured she'd have caught up to her familiars by now, but they seemed to be much farther ahead of her then Louise originally thought. Entering the main hall, the center of the room help a huge fountain, sitting in front of the fountain was Kirche and a boy in a purple cloak. They both sat their staring at Louise Familiars as they walked outside.

"They're over there!" Louise shouted

"I see them." Guiche moaned.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Kirche asked.

"Oh, just listen to this!" Guiche said before being interrupted.

"Hurry up! They're getting away!"

Louise, Guiche, Kirche and the boy in purple walked outside to three of the four they'd seen originally standing in the middle of the court yard. Frost had her fist imbedded in the ground, she then stood.

"Run!" Frost immediately yelled running straight toward Louise.

Louise and the others were somewhat dumbstruck at first they seemed to be running away, now, they're running back. Before anything could be said the ground begun to shake, in the middle of the court yard something massive begun rising from the ground, shooting up earth and rocks everywhere. As the three ran a massive boulder was thrown into the air, looking back Frost it flying toward her. Quickly turning around, she planted her feet into the ground waiting for the boulder to get closer.

"Hey, look out!" Louise shouted.

In one quick movement, Frost swung her left hand at the boulder, shattering it into thousands of smaller rocks. Louise and the other were all astonished, Frost had managed to smash a boulder three times her own size and come out unscratched. After the shacking finally subsided it revealing a missive tree.

"Where the hell did you get one of those?!" River shouted running up to Frost.

"Number two owed me a favor." She replied.

"Frost, looks like Louise is here." Jake said looking at her.

"Ah, Louise, I thought you'd have gone to bed seeing as how late it is." Frost said.

"Hey look, two moons." River said pointing at the blue and smaller pink moons.

"What, earth only has one…moon?" Frost thought looking toward the two moons, "How is there two moons?"

"How did this tree quickly get so big?" Louise shouted running up to Louise.

"I've never seen a tree this big" Kirche in amassment.

"What kind of magic made this?" the boy in the purple cloak wondered.

Frost just giggled to herself before receiving radio transmissions' from Drago, Wing, and Joseph, asking about, or saying there was, an earthquake. Frost explained to them that it was her fault.

"When you guys retire for the night come to these coordinates I'm sending them to your Nano coms."

"Yes ma'am"

"Got it"

"Roger that"

Ending the transmission Frost turned toward Louise and the others.

"Now, Louise, I'm sure you have a million questions for me but right now we need sleep, I'll explain everything about this in the morning, deal?"

Louise stood baffled for a moment, "Uh… sure."

With a nod Frost started walking toward the tree.

"Frost, how can you understand them?" Jake wondered.

"You guys can't?"

"Not one word." River replied.

"Well, I don't know, I'll download some translators into your nano coms in the morning."

"Works for me I guess." Jake said.

"Hey wait, you guys have to sleep in my room." Louise said holding out her hand.

"Do we have to or need to?" Frost asked, "Well, regardless, there is not enough space in that tiny room for seven people, that's why I planted this." She said pointing at the tree, "This is a KND instant tree house, we're going to be staying here, that way you can have your own room and we can have ours."

**Tree house**

"Frost, I call room B-17 as my room!" Jake called over the tree house intercom.

"I'll take G-9 as my room." Wing said bluntly.

"Mine is T-31." Joseph said yawning.

"Ma'am, I want R-19" River said.

"I need room T-4" Drago called over the sound of crashing metal.

"Well, they all got settled in faster than I thought." Frost thought to herself, looking around the tree house, Frost couldn't help but notice that it looked much like numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5s the tree house in Sector V. With a shrug she walked down the halls, smiling along the way. Walking around the tree house, which took a good hour or so, she walked by each of her comrades.

River was decorating his room with Gothic like items, black drapes, Black bedding, that kind of stuff.

Drago was in the hanger, which was his room I guess, trying to work on the scamper some before heading off to bed.

Jake got one of the larger rooms and it was somehow filled to the rim with explosives, where he kept it all was beyond her.

Joseph and Wing took rooms in some of the higher room.

Finally walking into her room, Frost immediately began removing her Atomic armor, exposing her tanned skin before she slipped into red pajama shorts with a matching tank top. With a yawn she sat on her bed looking around the room.

"I guess this is where we must stay for now." Frost said taking off her Robot eye piece.

Placing the mask on her new desk she walked back to her bed, fell on top of it, and then fell asleep.

Authors notes:

Hey guys, for those wanting to read this story your wait is finally over I think, I will try to post new chapters as often as I can so please be patient. If anyone know the proper names for some of the KND stuff please tell me what it is in the review or in a pm, finally don't forget to post a comment saying how I did and I'll see you all next time, bye!


	3. Its a duel you want?

**Hello guys, I'm here again with another chapter or Squadron of Zero, I hope you all like it!**

**Early morning**

With a yawn Frost rose from her bed looking around at her surroundings, with a sheepish look on her face she got up and walked over to her desk. Tapping on her armor it dematerialized then vanished before reappearing on her body.

"I wonder if the others are up." She said walking out the door.

Walking into the kitchen she found the rest of her team searching the entire kitchen for some breakfast.

"Guys you should know these things don't come stocked with food." Frost said leaning on the door frame.

"Dame it, I'm starving!" River shouted.

Frost and the others couldn't complain because they were too.

"I should go and see if that Louise girl is up, maybe she can tell up where to find food." Frost said walking down the hall.

As she continued she heard Jake shouting that he'd found a can of unopened fruit, with a giggle she continued as the guys begun searching for a can opener.

**Louise's room**

"Hey, Louise, wake up. At this rate you'll sleep through the morning." Frost said shaking Louise.

Louise merely moans and asks for five more minutes. Frost huffed placing her hands of her hips; she then gently shook Louise by the shoulder which did the trick as Louise yawns as she stretches herself. She then opens her eyes and found the red eyed girl staring at her.

"W-Who are you?"

Face palming herself, Frost replied "Frost, remember?"

"Oh… Yeah the familiar I summoned yesterday." She then yawned again and sits up.

"Clothes." Louise mutters as she points to the cabinet.

Frost moaned, then moved to the cabinet opening it and revealing sets of uniforms. Taking out one set and closes the cabinet before placing it beside Louise.

"Underwear." Louise points to the drawer at the bottom.

"Really?" Frost thought grabbing the panties from the drawer. "Hey, I could use panties like these." Frost thought admiring the craftsman ship of the set of panties.

"Underwear."

"Yeah, yeah" Frost thought clenching them in her hand before tossing them to Louise.

"Careful these are made of silk." Louise shouted.

"May I remind you, Miss Valliere. I'm a soldier not a servant, I could care less about your underpants." Frost reminded Louise crossing her arms. "I'll be outside waiting for you."

**Outside Louise's Room**

Frost stood beside the door waiting for Louise to come out. She also had her weapons placed on her backpack and on her thighs, mostly melee weapons. Louise then came out fully dressed and they are about to left the area when the door at the next room opens. Kirche then exits the room and followed by her familiar "Flame."

"Good morning, Louise."

Louise merely frowned at that.

"Good morning."

Frost didn't reply.

"So this is… this is your familiar?" Kirche asked somehow mockingly as she pointed at Frost.

"Yes she is."

"Does she have a name?"

"Commander Frost SoulGhost, 3rd battalion current leader of the Special tasks force, Delta squad."

"So… Frost is it? Well, good morning to you. You sure made quite an impression to the school. I'm Kirche the Ardent. The ardent of gently smoldering passion. Every boy I pass by is falling for me everywhere I go. And here is my familiar 'Flame.'"

"That nice, Louise can we go now, I'm starving." Frost said coldly looking toward Louise.

Kirches salamander then moved toward Frosts foot, before nearly getting stomped on by her. Her stomp left cracks in the ground as well as shook the ground a little.

"Hey, careful you could hurt him." Kirche shouted.

"Then tell it not to bite me."

Louise seemed rather happy at Frosts reactions toward both Kirche and Flame.

"Let's go already." Frost huffed walking down the hall. Following right behind her, Louise caught up to Frost before bumping into Prof. Colbert who then asks to see Frosts left hand. Frost grumbled, but quickly obliges and activates the hologram of her armor schematics, after typing a few keys on the holographic keyboard the left sleeve of her armor vanished revealing her bionic arm.

"Incredible!" Colbert shouted examining her whole arm. "Your parents must have been Nobles, because only nobles can afford prosthetic limbs."

"I paid for this myself. It took at least 1/3 of my life savings." Frost replied.

With Colbert looking in disbelief, he quickly told Frost that it is the runes that mark her as Louise's familiar. He quickly copies the runes on a piece of paper before leaving the two.

**Dining hall**

Frost stood with a blank expression on her face, while her eyebrow twitched like crazy, seeing the six plates, one of which had her 'meal' on it. Despite having worse meals before but this is insulting. Worse, her seat was on the floor while everyone including Louise are sitting on the chair and eating a feast. All she got is a bowl of soup with hard bread.

"This is insulting," Frost shouted in her mind, while staring at Louise and the other students started eating the feast in front of them. "Louise, where's the kitchen?"

"Why do you…?" Louise froze as she stared into Frost's red intimidating eye.

"Take a guess." Frost said sounding a little demonic.

"O-o-over there." Louise pointed shivering.

"Good, maybe there I can find some decent food in this place." She said walking by causing everyone she walked by to somewhat duck into their chairs.

**Kitchen**

Walking into the kitchen, Frost looked around before a man with tanned skin a goatee and a round belly walked up to her.

"Hello there is there something I can do for you?" he asked kindly.

"My friends and I are starving, can we get some food?"

"Sure I'll get some bowls."

Frost took this chance to radio her team telling them what the chief had said, in less than a minute River and Jake were there drooling Wing and the others took their time getting there as they were in no rush.

**Later**

"Ah, that was delicious!" Jake shouted throwing his arms up.

"I'll say, I've never had food that good." Frost commented with a smile.

"My complements to the chief!" Wing said stretching.

"I'm going for a little walk." River said standing up seeing a girl in a maid's outfit and carrying a tray filled with cakes."Need some help with that madam?"

"You're Miss Valliere's familiar right? You're quite the topic from the students."

"Somehow I was that coming." Drago said holding his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, anyways I'm River, that's Frost, Drago, Joseph, Wing, and Jake." He said pointing to each person he named.

"I'm Siesta, it is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Would you like help with those?" River repeated.

"Sure, I was serving the cakes for the students at the courtyard."

"Cool, I wanted to look around anyways, after you Siesta." River said taking a tray and then holding the door open for her.

"Don't get to crazy." Frost teased as he left.

"Shut up!" River screamed in his head as a blush ran across his face.

**Courtyard**

River help Siesta carry the cakes around the courtyard helping her serve the cakes to the students. Several of which noticed that he was Louise's familiar because of his Urban Ranger uniform, River by now noticed a student standing out from a group. He had curly blonde hair, wore a frill-trimmed shirt and portrayed self-importance. He also has a rose stuck in his shirt pocket. With a smile he walked up to his table.

"Good morning to you," River said placing the cakes on the table, "say, where's the other girl from yesterday?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Guiche said waving him off, "Bring us some more tea."

"Oh, will this jog your memory?" River asked pulling up a picture he'd taken of Guiche and Katie the previous night, on his holographic computer.

"What the..? What is this?" Guiche asked trying to swipe away the picture only to have his hand faze right through it.

"I knew it all along. You are…"

"This is a misunderstanding, Montmorency." Guiche cut her off as he stood up and held her by the shoulders. "The only person I hold in my heart is you, only you."

That is when Katie appeared nearby and saw how close Guiche and Montmorency are. Guiche suddenly noticed her presence and quickly pulled out her hands from Montmorency's shoulders.

"O-o-oh, Katie. I didn't see you there. This is a misunderstanding. I was just-"

"What do you mean this is a misunderstanding? I thought we're lovers."

"Yikes, this is why I'm still single." River thought sarcastically.

Montmorency's dark aura is flaring out of her as Guiche tries to calm her down. She then growls as she approaches Guiche.

"YOU TWO-TIMING JERK!" A strong slap followed Montmorency's outburst.

This is the followed by Katie's slap on Guiche's other cheek. Both girls then leave the vicinity with the boys laughing at Guiche's demise. River is also chuckling from what he seen and is about to leave when Guiche calls out to him.

"Thanks to you, commoner. Thanks to you, the hearts of two girls has been shattered. How will you take responsibility?"

"I won't," River said bluntly, "you're the one who cheated on them, not me, I just helped them to see the truth."

Guiche's face then flushes red from the embarrassment.

"Listen, commoner! I don't know who you are, or how you made that picture, but I pretended not to know anything, didn't I? Why didn't you just play along and be a little tactful?"

"THAT is not in my blood, besides, I've done this many time before, it's for your own good." River said looking into the sky, "Well, I gotta get back to Louise and the others, later!"

"So you're the commoner that was summoned by "Zero Louise." I challenge you to a duel." Guiche then pointed his rose at him.

The other students gasp and just in time for Louise to enter the scene. Louise is looking for her familiar when she heard some kind of argument. She then sees her familiar, with his arms crossed over his chest, having a debate with Guiche, and is not looking good. She quickly approaches her familiar and tries to stop the commotion.

River froze, slowly turning to Guiche, "Do you have a death wish?"

"How amusing." Guiche snarled. "Meet me at the Vestri Court. I will be waiting there."

Guiche then left the scene and the other students follow him to wait for the duel. Louise quickly approaches her familiar and confronts him.

"Are you out of your mind? You just angered a Noble!"

"So, he doesn't look tough. And I have fought more dangerous foes than that weakling."

"Listen, no commoner can ever beat a mage!"

"So I'm a commoner then?" he asked intrigued.

"Yes, and no commoner can beat a mage!" she shouted.

"We'll see about that."

"You mustn't do it. You'll get killed. Apologize to him now!" Louise shouted with a concerned tone in her voice, she fears that she may lose him and stain her title as a noble.

"Not happening, I'm going to follow them now, why not go tell Frost, if you can get her to have me apologize…well you know."

River then heads to the Vestri Court as Louise quickly runs off to the kitchen.

**Headmaster's Office**

Headmaster Osmond is currently sitting behind his desk and rather bored with his situation. His secretary is currently out of the office much to his perverted dismay.

He then sigh and look out of the massive window behind him. He enjoyed the view of the mountain scape when heard the door opens. He turns around and found Miss Longueville entering the office.

"Ah, Miss Longueville. What took you so long?"

"Sorry headmaster but I am here to report that a duel is about to start?"

That catches the attention of the headmaster and sighed

"Who, in Brimir's name, started it?" He stroked his long gray beard.

Miss Longueville sigh before answering.

"It's Guiche de Gramont."

"The third son of Marshal Gramont?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well his father was a womanizer, I will not be surprised if his son has it. Who's the unlucky victim?"

"It's one of Miss Valliere's familiars, the one known as River."

"That scrawny boy, who lives in that massive tree? Hmmm…?"

He then have the image of the familiar, something is not right with him. Some kind of power is emanating from his body, little did he know, he then decides to allow it and see the duel for himself.

"Tell the treasury to place 1000 gold from my account on Miss Valliere's familiar. It's been a long time since something interesting happened here."

Miss Longueville sighs before exiting the office. Headmaster Osmond then faces a large mirror before casting a spell on it. The mirror's image then displays the scene at Vestri Court.

**Vestri Court**

A crowd of students encircle the would-be arena. The students are cheering mostly for Guiche who is really enjoying the attention.

"Do your best, Guiche!" a girl shouted.

Guiche smiled at that when some students begin to part way for Louise's familiar. He stood opposite side of Guiche in the little arena and stood before him with arms crossed. Guiche snarled at that before taunting him.

"Glad you came, commoner." He said with great confidence. "I thought you've already fled back to that 'Captain' of yours."

"Come on already, I want to get this over with."

"Very well." He released a rose petal that then touched the ground. A female armored being then rose from the ground and armed with a lance. "Here your opponent, a bronze golem Valkyrie."

"For my name is the Bronze Guiche, an Earth mage. I hope you're ready, commoner."

River just stood there unfazed by the golem, and for a second did nothing before a disturbingly wide smile stretched across his face.

"Hehehehe,"

River begun chuckling, before his body became a pitch-black silhouette, surrounded by a green aura. His body begun to change as it grew hunched over, his arms and legs grew large and muscular, his nails replaced with claws, a dog like snout and blood red silted eyes and finally a tail.

"I hope you ready, Giuche, this may be your last day alive." River laughed as his body regained its color.

He looked much like a werewolf, only he had metal spikes protruding from his spine, six tentacles coming from his back, and blood red fur, to match his eyes.

All the students stood where they were shaking in fear at what they'd just witnessed. The commoner boy just transformed into a werewolf. From here, Tabitha looks up from her book and watches the duel. She silently becomes interested in the familiar's capabilities.

"Let's even the scores a little." River said demonically as he stabbed his claws into the ground creating a small chasm where a small creature pulled itself up.

As the creature pulled itself out the ground, the chasm closed leaving the creature behind.

"It's been a while, master." It said laughing.

"Hello's come later, first kill that!"

"Eh? Oh what fun!" it shouted taking the shape of Guiches golem.

Before Rivers minion had a chance to move it was suddenly sliced in two, straight down the middle. Frost then landed on the ground where the minion once stood giving River the evil eye.

"Frost? Netua ra mechu!" River shouted.

"Kirta gat ite. Lef masha wegint hibe naranta!" Frost shouted back.

"Uje quo Louise bepor izuki!"

"Kue yoti fa. Pefe jerut se wroa ut."

"Frost!"

"You will stand down River that is an order!"

"Y-yes ma'am." River grunted changing back to his normal look.

"Alright then Guiche, you wanted a duel, you'll duel me." Frost said sheathing her weapon, the Robot claw, onto the metallic backpack of hers.

Guiche sighed in relief seeing as he didn't have to fight River, but it struck him as odd, why would he take orders from her, for River seemed far stronger then she looked.

"Alright then, go get her!" Guiche ordered the golem.

The golem then blitzed towards Frost, who still remained in her position and posture. The golem then launched a punch straight into Frost's armored abdomen. The attack seemed to go right through her as her image then vanished.

"What the..?"

"It's a nice thing speed is." Frost said standing a few feet from the golem.

The golem tried to attacker her once again but missed as she side stepped. The golem continued its relentless attack against Frost while kept dodging the attacked with sidesteps, back flips and barrel roles.

"Why isn't she attacking," Guiche wondered as he watched her, "with as fast as she is, she could hit the golem anytime she wanted, not that it would do her much." As Guiche watched he realized she was dodging with her eyes, or eye for that matter, closed.

Summoning three more golems, each armed with swords, they too charged forward and attacked but with only the same effect. When Frost finally opened her eyes the red flame in her left eye burned like a beacon. With one solid roundhouse kick she demolished the golem with the lance.

"Too easy!" Frost shouted grabbing the spear in midair.

Landing once more on the ground, Frost twirled the spear deflecting the three remaining golems attack. Quickly sliding her leg across the ground she tripped tow of the golems before throwing the spear into the third one. The golem flew back throwing it's sword into the air, catching the sword Frost spared with the last two before cutting them to pieces. Finally grabbing the two remaining swords in her left hand and her mouth, she had the first sword in her right hand; she zipped in front of Guiche holding each of the swords up against his neck.

"I-I..." Guiche begun to tremble. "I forfeit."

"So be it." Frost said dropping the swords, "Those thing were made of bronze right?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Thought so."

"Thank you for sparing my life."

"I had no intention of killing you in the first place considering you don't even know who you are fighting against."

Montmorency then approaches Guiche and is really concern about him. Frost then turned her attention to River who was standing there smiling like an idiot.

"Nice job, Fro…" his sentence was cut short because Frost threw a strong punch straight into his gut, winding him.

As he fell to the ground Frost place her foot on his head driving his face into the dirt.

"I've said this time and time again, never and I mean NEVER, get into a duel without my ok, you got me!?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm very sorry." River mumbled.

"Jake," Frost called on her headset.

"Yo?"

"River's gonna need some Tylenol."

"Again, what'd he do this time?"

"Ask him when you get here."

Right before Frost was about to leave, she was stopped by Louise.

"YOU IDIOT! You made worried back there!" Louise then cried.

"I didn't think you, of all people, would care, after all didn't I tell you we were super troopers?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you were serious, and what's with that fire?" Louise asked pointing at the flames emitting from Frsots left eye.

"It's what makes me…unique." Frost explained closing her eye, "With these ever burning flames, I am faster, stronger, smarter, better than all others."

"Flames?"

"Yes Louise, Flames" Frost said taking off her mask to expose her green eye, which was burning with a green flames.

**Headmaster's Office**

The headmaster is quite surprised with what he just witnessed.

The boy was a werewolf by the look of things, but was able to change at will, and the girl possessed incredible abilities were far beyond what any normal human could do, the red and green flames only sparked his interest even further.

_"Miss Valliere has summoned something that can't possibly exist. What other powers do these familiars have?"_

**Somewhere unknown**

A figure shrouded in shadow, had also witnessed the duel, and she herself was quite surprised by both the familiar's powers and abilities.

**Later**

Frost had walked back to the tree house, she noticed a small group of students crowding around the trunk of the tree house looking up into the leaves of the massive tree.

"Do those six really live in this tree?" A brown haired girl asked still looking up.

"If they do how do they climb up, there's no ladder or stair case." A tanned skinned boy noted.

Shrugging, Frost walked up to a different part of the trunk, and was seen by the other students without a doubt, activating a hidden door panel which exposed an elevator.

"Going up." She thought sarcastically walking in.

The students by now had walked over seeing the large metal door, examining it.

"How did she open this?" the girl asked, "There is no handle."

Placing her hand on the door, it suddenly opened, showing a somewhat medium sized room. Walking in the students looked around but didn't see anywhere Frost could have gone. The door then closed behind the students trapping them in the small room.

"Hey, what's going on?" The tan skinned boy shouted banging on the door.

"Move, I'll open it." A boy with a purple cloak said pointing his wand at the door.

As he begun to mumble the door suddenly opened, showing a large corridor.

"Ever hear the term 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Frost asked standing in front of the elevator.

The students stood quiet, mostly in fear, as they all looked at Frost.

"Well you wanted to look around, right? I'll give you a tour or the place." Frost said gesturing for the students to follow them.

**Elsewhere**

River and Jake are currently walking around the academy talking about what they'd do after they got home. Meaning they're going to their families again, hanging out with old friends, that kind of stuff. Drago currently back to work fixing the scamper. Wing was currently relaxing on a tree branch watching Frost as she led the students through the tree house.

"A tour of our base? That's not like you Frost, I wonder what you're up to." He thought before leaning back on the branch. "Ah well, whatever it is, I know she'll handle it."

Authors notes:

Hey guys, sorry if this chapter is a little short, but I tried to come up with something and sadly my creativity tends to come and go. So some of my chapters might be shorter than others, sorry. I hoped you all like this chapter and I'll come up with another one as soon as possible.


	4. Louise's training test

**Hello guys, I'm here again with another chapter or Squadron of Zero, I hope you all like it!**

**Late night Headmaster's Office**

Headmaster Osmond is currently in his office idling. He is also thinking about Louise's familiars, he knew only two of them by name, "Frost", and "River" and was ever so curious about their capabilities. His train of thought is disturbed when Prof. Colbert enters the office.

"Headmaster, I have great news."

"This is not like your other great news now, right?"

"This is different. Take a look at this." Prof. Colbert presented the book about Brimir.

"It's another literature I take it."

"No. Take a look at this." He opens a page where a rune of Gandalfr is. "Here is rune of Miss Valliere's familiar." He presents the sketch of Saito's runes beside the page.

Headmaster Osmond quickly recognizes it as his eyes bulges. He then looks at her secretary's direction.

"Miss Longueville, please excuse us for a moment."

"Yes, headmaster."

Miss Longueville then leaves through the door. Headmaster Osmond makes sure that she has left the vicinity before proceeding.

"Alright, Mr. Colbert. Explain this to me slowly and clearly."

**Early morning next day**

**Tree house Meeting room**

"Alright team, status reports." Frost said standing behind a podium.

"I'll go first." Drago said standing up, after clearing his throat he begun. "Most of the Scampers systems are back online, however the thrust modules were broken beyond what I could fix so were stuck here until a rescue comes for us."

"Dammit!" Frost mumbled. "Wing, Joseph what've you got?"

"Wing and I did some looking around the academy, and thanks to Drago, we were able to place long range beacons around the academy," Joesph explained creating a hologram of the Academy. "The whole academy in prized of six towers, five towers surrounding this main tower here in the middle creating the shape of a pentagon."

"Anything else?"

"Yes actually, about 30 miles to the southeast the beacons are picking up what looks like a town, about a mile in diameter."

"Is this of any importance?"

"It depends on your point of view, for me I'd say yes, we might find some valuable recourse's there."

"I see we'll have to check it out later. Jake, River, defense systems, how're they going?"

"They're up and running but Jake here keeps replacing some of the main guns with weapons meant for explosives and missiles." River said pulling up a hologram of the tree house.

Suddenly an unknown voice spoke over the intercom.

"Frost, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière is at the main door."

"Thanks C.T."

"Who's C.T.?" the guys asked in unison.

"I am a copy of the Artificial intelligence Commander Frost SoulGhost keeps inside her mask, just call me C.T., it has no real meaning." She spoke appearing where the hologram of the tree house once was before she vanished.

"I see, interesting?" Drago commented examining the A.I. image in his head.

"Dissmissed" Frost said bluntly leaving the room.

"Where are you going Frost?" Wing wondered watching her leave.

**Outside the Tree**

Louise was looking up wondering how to get the attention of her familiars in the giant tree. Just before she could start shouting, the elevator door right in front of her open startling her nearly falling backwards.

"You need something, Louise?" Frost asked cheerfully.

"You're supposed to be escorting me to class!" Louise shouted in Frost's face. "You really are useless." She huffed.

"Come on Louise, you're a big girl, you can walk to class by yourself." Frost joked patting her on the head.

"Stop that and walk me to class!" she shouted swatting her hand away.

With a smile Frost walked Louise to her Earth class where they discuss about the levels of magic which includes dot, line, triangle, square and pentagon. That is the time when Kirche say about Louise's zero magic capability. From there, the whole class laugh as Louise stays silent. Frost merely looks on and let it pass by.

"Don't let them get to you, Louise."

"What do you know? And why do you care?" Louise replied with irritation.

"I'm just saying not to let them push you like that. You do have magic because if you didn't, we won't be here."

"True but it is not enough. I can't do anything with magic. I can't even cast a spell without exploding." Louise's hands then clenched tightly. "And what do you know! You're already born with powers that is far more powerful than anyone here in the academy while I can't do a thing despite being born a noble!"

"So what, who cares, yes I was born with these powers, but that didn't mean I knew how to use them." Frost shouted back to her. "A long time ago I was in the same spot you're in, but over time I got over it and mastered my powers. With enough time Louise you will be able to use your powers to their fullest, you just need to practice!"

"You were… just like me?"

"Yes Louise, just like you, I wanted to use my abilities for all sorts of things."

"How did you master your powers? How does one master their powers?" Louise wondered.

"My sensei Samurai Jack, taught me, through a balanced mind and body can one achieve inner peace. It was not long after I achieved my peace that I was able to master my powers."

Balanced mind? Body? Inner peace? Louise wasn't getting any of what Frost was saying but thought she understood what she meant.

"Thanks, I think." Louise said walking onward.

"Hey Frost!" a voice called from behind the two girls.

Turning around, Frost and Louise were met by a group of 30 or so academy students wearing a variety of cloaks from purple, black, and brown. Some looked curious while others exited. As Louise looked at the large group, she wondered, why they would want frost.

"Frost we told others about the big square room in the tree and they want to see it." A boy in a black cloak said with a smile.

"Is that so?" Frost asked smiling "Nice work there kiddo, ok all of you follow me!"

"Hey, where are you going?!" Louise shouted to Frost.

"Why, you want to come too?"

"Yeah, come see it!" a blond girl said.

"It's really amazing!" Another boy with glasses cheered.

"Oh…um…no thanks." Louise muttered as a blush flew over her face.

"Suite yourself." Frost shrugged. "Drago, set up the V.R.T.P."

"What now?" Drago replied over the headset.

"The Virtual reality training program, the holographic room."

"Oh sorry, I'll get it set up A.S.A.P."

**Tree house Virtual reality training room**

As the group entered the room, they saw it was large and looked big enough to fit a ship inside, on the floor, walls, and ceiling throughout the entire room was the black tiled with blue laminate light creating large square shapes.

"Is everyone here?" Frost asked turning to the large group.

With a quick look around the students confirmed that they present. With a nod and a snap of Frost's fingers the big square room changed into a massive field with forests and mountain ranges in the back ground and finally a floating island with a castle and a town on it, connecting the ground to the floating island was a massive stair case.

"Welcome everyone to 'Trainers Valley'" Frost announced, "like some of you may know, I'm going to start from the beginning again so the first timers can understand what's going to happen."

With a nod from each student Frost continued explaining.

"Here soldiers, like myself and my team, train to better our combat as well as leadership skills. In this room you can have the thrill of a fight without the fear of losing or taking another person's life."

"It's hard to understand at first, but it gets easier though." A kid in a purple cloak said.

"Yeah and it's really fun too!" A girl cheered.

"First off, does anyone, who wasn't here yesterday, have any kind of combat or leadership skills at all?"

As whispers went through the crowd, a rose was held into the air, before a blond haired boy, or Guiche to be specific, stepped forward.

"Yes, I believe I do madam." Guiche said with a bow.

"Ah, Guiche, I didn't think you'd be here, well never the less, thank you for volunteering." Frost smiled.

Suddenly the environment shifted and as the student looked down toward their feet many screamed and panicked before realizing that they had somehow flown into the air, but weren't falling, and had an overview look of the whole area.

"Guiche, I'm giving you three legions of horsemen, swordsmen, and crossbowmen. Your main goal is to take that castle there." Frost explained pointing to the floating island.

**Virtual reality control room**

"Yo, Drago, sup dude, monitoring Frost and those kids?" Joseph asked walking into the room filled with computers.

"Yeah, I didn't really have much to do sense I fixed, or attempted to fix, the Scamper." He explained watching the monitors.

"Where is she in explaining?"

"Main, secondary and bonus goals."

"Has she explained how to position or garrison troops?"

"She's getting there."

"Ok well, I'm going to see Marteau about filling our kitchen and pantries with food and ingredients, later." Joseph waved leaving the room.

Watching the door close, Drago glanced toward the monitor one last time before leaning back in the rolling chair.

"Frost," he said to himself, "are you going to show them what this rooms really for, or are you just trying to make some friends?" he wondered, "At this rate you might as well tell them what they're really here for, and I know you of all people can get them to stay. So, why wait?"

**Later that evening**

"Ok guys, it's getting late time to shut down for today!" Frost announced to the students.

With a bunch of groans and moans, all the students had to end their fake little wars with the other students or the NPC they were fighting against. After the students left Frost took a quick look to confirm that no one was left before shutting down the massive training room.

"I hope they they'll be ready in time, what I'm planning is painful and could scar them, what they're about to go up against… could hurt beyond what can be treated". She thought turning back to the elevator.

"Frost!" a girl called out.

Turning around, Frost expecting to see one of the girls from the training room but was met by Louise. Walking up to Frost she had a curious look in her eyes, as if something was bothering her.

"Frost, you friends still need those little metal… things, to talk with others right?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, why, are you planning on teaching them to speak because I don't think they'd like that much."

"No, I remembered a spell where one can immediately understand and speak another person's language." She then gleefully smiled.

"Why didn't you say so, come on in." Frost said taking Louise's hand in her own.

**Meeting room**

"Ok guys, Louise said she remembered a spell to help you immediately understand and speak another person's language." Frost explained before tapping Louise on her shoulder, "Do your thing kid."

Louise then chants a small spell before casting it. But unknown to the team, Louise's spell casting is explosive and are unprepared for it. So once the spell is cast, a large explosion erupts from the Louise's wand.

"Louise, I thought you were trying to help them not kill them!" Frost shouted grabbing Louise's shoulders.

"Yeah, that hurt!" Wing yelled getting in her face.

"I failed again." Louise sighed as she bent down.

Louise quickly straightens up realizing she heard Wing speak and understood.

"Yey! It worked!" She gleefully said as she jumps up and down.

"Hey, it did!" Wing mumbled looking at his hands.

"Well, seeing as that's over, all of you get those clothes washed and get in the bath, your all covered in soothe."

Looking at their bodies the guys nodded and left immediately. Turning to Louise, Frost nodded happily watching how happy she looked, made her want to smile as well.

"Hey, thanks for that Louise, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Louise smiled.

"Remind me when you're casting a spell again. So we can prepare ourselves. Also come by tomorrow I want to show you and the others what I had planned."

"What are you talking about?" she wondered.

We~ll, just come tomorrow and you'll see."

"Oh, um ok, well Good night, Frost."

"Good night."

**In Louise room**

As Louise walked into her room, she took a quick glance out the window to the tree house the lingered right outside. Walking to the window she opened it leaning on the window seal watching as the lights slowly, one by one, shut off.

With a yawn Louise undressed and then moved to her wardrobe and put on her nightgown. Finally walking over to her bed, she noticed one finally light that had yet to be out. Looking out the window once more she could see a figure in the window, it was Frost and she looked worried, as if she was regretting something or had something terrible on her mind.

By now Frost had noticed and gave Louise a smile and a wave before she looked the same as she did just a moment ago. Finally leaving the window, Frost's light shut off and now Louise too closed her window and then sat on her bed thinking to herself.

"Frost, why do you look so worried, I've never seen you like this before, are you ok?" she pondered looking back toward the window, "Could it be that you're worried about tomorrow… what has you so worried?"

"You need to sleep Louise." A man's voice said.

Turning around Louise saw Wing standing by the door leaning on the wall.

"Why are you doing in here, don't you slept in there?" Louise said pointing to the tree outside.

"I came to warn Louise, Frost may not show it, but I can see she cares for you, your dear to her"

"M-me? I thought she didn't really care about me."

"That's not true Louise, we've not been here long, but I always see her watching you, making sure she's at your side when you need her. She cares dearly for those around her, you and the other students included."

"W-why are you telling me this?" she asked blushing.

"When we lined up to join Frost, she put us through a test, one that broke almost everyone who took it, she needed the best, and I was but one among nearly twenty out of three hundred people to pass. I'm here telling you she's going to do the very same to the student and to you, so please Louise, be careful, for your sake and for hers. Good night."

With that he opened the door and left.

Louise was confused and a little terrified hearing what Frost was planning, she wondered, should she tell what she was up to? No one would believe her, after all Frost was always kind to everyone, except River on some occasions, but it struck her as to wonder, why, why would Frost do something like this?

Why is she putting other students through a test, was her team not good enough, and soon Louise begun to cry, for what was going to happen could hurt people. If she continued, she could possible change the students, and make them not who they once were.

"I have to stop her!" Louise said standing up from her bed.

Quickly getting dressed, she grabbed her wand and rushed out the door and too the court yard.

**Tree house**

"So…you told her, Wing?" Frost commented watching from the darkness of her window. "Thanks, I wanted to warn her myself, but… I just … just didn't have the courage… to do something so simple."

She herself begun to cry as she watched Louise run to the tree house, a smile broke across her face. Standing up from the window seal, she looked at her weapons as they lay on the table, with a smile left her room.

"Hurry, Louise, I'm starting you tonight, and… you'll have the same challenge he did." She mumbled clenching her fist. "Lead her to the testing room C.T., and nowhere else."

"Yes ma'am."

As Louise walked through the hall she could hear the creaks of the boards at her feet with each step she took, making her worry that she might wake one of her familiars. Looking around she noticed that some doors were locked while other were left open, they seemed to be leading somewhere in the tree house, but where, Louise wondered walking down the long and dark corridor.

"Louise… this way…" A soft voice spoke, it sounded young like a child, but not scary and threatening, more like calm and gentle.

"Who's there?" Louise asked nervously.

"This was Louise… I need help… please you have to help me." The voice said followed with a low growl.

Eyeing the corridor ahead of her, Louise slowly walked forward wand at the ready. Turning the corner Louise could just barely make out a figure standing in the shadows. Suddenly the shadow started running the opposite direction making a scraping sound on the ground with every other step it took.

"Hey, wait!" Louise shout reaching for the figure, but it only vanished in the darkness leaving the scraping sound of its foot.

Running after the sound it made, Louise chased the shadow for, what seemed like countless minutes, before coming to the entrance of a brightly lit room. Covering her eyes from the light, Louise let her eyes readjust to the light before making out a forest like area inside the bright room.

"What the…?" Louise wondered walking into the room.

After a loud crash Louise turned around to see the door vanish into the side of a massive boulder.

"Hey, what's going on?" Louise screamed banging on the boulder.

"Louise?" a familiar voice asked.

Quickly turning around Louise could tell whose voice that was, it was Frost's without a doubt, but when she finally looked… Louise just froze.

"Louise… what are you doing here?" Frost asked holding her right arm before wincing in pain, for she was covered in cuts and blood.

"Frost!" Louise shouted running to her side.

"Shh!" Frost mumbled pulling her behind a tree,

Covering Louise's mouth, Frost peeked around the side of the tree as if searching for something. Louise tried to struggle against her but stopped after hearing the load crash of a tree. Looking around Louise saw what Frost was searching for, a massive wolf like creature, which had two sets of slited red eyes, metallic spicks stabbing out of its spine and a bladed tail.

On the top of its head, Louise could make out a small object, not one of the metal spicks it was too small, it looked like it had a handle on it and was colored a crimson red mixed with ebony black.

"What is that?" Louise asked almost petrified at the site of the massive demonic looking wolf.

"A Wolf Yōkai, or Demon, that's why I'm here, but, how did you get here?"

Before Louise had a chance to answer, Frost grabbed Louise and leapt from the tree to see it suddenly catch on fire.

"Shit, Louise run!" Frost shouted pulling her along.

With a roar the demon leapt into the air landing in front of the two, opening it mouth the demon shot a fire ball at the two. In one quick motion, Frost pushed Louise out of the way and summoned a Blossom Nano to use its frost breath to counteract the fire. The end result was an explosion of steam that nearly knocked Louise to the ground.

"Frost!" Louise shouted running into the steam, only to see Frost lying on the ground with missing her arm and leg along with the smoldering metal of her armor burning her skin.

"Louise…"

"Frost, are you ok?" Louise asked placing her hand below Frost's head.

"Louise…hurry, destroy that sword in its head…" Frost muttered coughing up blood, "destroy that… and kill It." she uttered, closing her eyes as her head sloped motionless in her hand, her mask falling off her face, creating a clank and it hit a rock on the ground.

"F-frost… no, no, don't die, please don't die Frost!" She screamed thinking of what Wing had told her, how Frost cared for her, remembering when Frost was always there for her like Wing said. He was right Frost cared for Louise, she cared enough that she was willing to sacrifice herself to keep her alive, despite how long they've lived there, with her at the Academy.

With her tears soaking the ground at her feet Louise heard the growl of the demon as it now stood before her. Looking at the creature Louise stood, facing the monster, rage and tears filled her eyes. Pointing her want at the demon, she didn't tremble, she didn't show fear, her eyes show a grief and anger. Pointing her wand at the demon she began to chant as the monster opened its jaw once more, ready to shoot Louise without hesitation.

Clenching her fist Louise stared at the monster, everything begun to slow down, everything but her.

"Yes, that's it Louise keep it up, you can do it I have faith in you!" Frost's voice seem to echo in her head.

"Frost?" Louise asked looking back to her body on the ground, but she hadn't moved.

"I'm here with you Louise," She said appearing as a spirit in front of her, "I'll be with you forever Louise, just have faith in yourself I know you can do it!" she cheered before vanishing once again.

With a Smile, Louise looked back to the demon, now with a clear mind Louise finished her incantation creating a massive explosion against the demon, knocking it to the ground with a crash. The creature moaned in pain as Louise walked up to its head, with a nod she turned and walked back to Frost, the demon sword in its head was destroyed and the demon followed, dissolving into the ground.

That was when the unexpected happened; there was the sound of clapping in the background. As Louise searched for the source the area suddenly changed into a large square shaped room filled with black square tiles and blue lights.

"Louise that was… gosh I'm speechless."

"FROST?!" Louise shouted once more.

"Yes Louise," She said entering the room, "I'm right here."

With tears filling her eye Louise ran over and hugged her, and with a smile Frost hugged her back.

"Frost, how can this be, I thought you were dead." Louise mutter still holding onto her.

"I'm sorry, Louise, but it was the only way to see if you could pass my test."

"Test? I thought you died, don't you ever do that to me again!" Louise shouted holding her even tighter.

Frost could only smile and reply, "I promise I won't. Come on, its late and you've got classes tomorrow."

Louise replied and a soft moan and a tiny snore.

"Yeah, get some rest, you'll need it." Frost smiled picking Louise up in her arms and leaving.

Things were quiet, as Frost carried Louise throughout the dorm room, she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching them, with a smile she knew who.

"I know you there Wing," she yawned, "open this door for me will ya?"

The door open and sure enough there he was.

"I owe you a 'thanks.' " Frost said walking past him, laying Louise on her bed before undressing her and putting her nightgown on her.

"Did you think I didn't know about your recruiting plan?" he asked.

"I know you knew about it, that's why I didn't stop you two."

"Two?"

"Joseph, out of the closet." Frost ordered.

The closet open the there he was leaping out of it hanging up Louise uniform. Wing was shocked to see him in there, of all places, but wondered, "How'd you know it was us?"

"I picked you two for a reason, and it wasn't because your clumsy, not that you are anyways. Well go on shoo let her sleep, she needs it after what she went through."

"What's her rating?" Wing asked.

"She passed… with flying colors." Frost replied brushing the hair out of Louise eyes.

"Interesting," Joseph smiled, "come on Wing, let's get to bed."

Leaving the room Frost begun taking off her armor till she was in her pajamas, kneeling next to Louise bed Frost smiled rubbing her head, lifting the covers Frost crawled underneath with Louise and fell asleep with Louise in her arms.

Authors notes:

Hey guys I'm back long enough to post another chapter I hope you all like it and please don't forget to leave a comment in the review or a PM and please tell me how I did with this chapter.

Till next time guys, bye!


End file.
